Love, Lasers, and Lasats
by Lord of the Sith 69
Summary: Zeb gets a new lady-friend, and the exact nature of Kanan and Hera's relationship is discovered. These events shock Ezra and Sabine and cause them to change the nature of their current relationship.
1. Ch 1 Dejarik and Alerts

Time Line: After Blood Sisters

Love, Lasers, and Lasats

Summary: Zeb gets a new lady-friend, and the exact nature of Kanan and Hera's relationship is discovered. These events shock Ezra and Sabine, as well as cause them to change the nature of their current relationship.

 _Note: This is my first fanfiction, and I hope everyone likes it. Please keep in mind I am not a professional writer and am doing my best; I hope to get better as I continue. I am open to constructive criticism and other suggestions concerning the plot, if you're just going to hate don't bother to comment. I would like to stay true to the characters, so feel free to let me know if they get too OOC. My update may be erratic, but please try to bear with me._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or any of its characters. I have no affiliation with Disney or Lucasfilm. I am making no money off this and am writing purely because I feel like it.**

Prologue:

After a reunion with an old friend and amends made Sabine has returned to the Ghost and crew.

Ezra is all too relieved that all went well after they were separated, and curious as to the conversation about him that ensued between Sabine and Ketsu.

This is short lived however, as the rest of the crew are out running errands Zeb and Ezra are about to be thrown into a chaotic trial, that would make the Tie-fighter incident pale in comparison.

Ch 1: Dejarik and Alerts

"GRRGH... It's great to have a relief from that blasted astromech." growled the grumpy Lasat as he threw himself over a chair by the Dejarik table. He continued, while motioning to the table, "Care for a game kid?"

"Sure." Ezra nodded and approached, taking a seat opposite Zeb. "You first big guy."

"Yeah, yeah..." Zeb started. Ezra moved in turn. After exchanging a few moves Zeb noticed Ezra was unusually quiet and quip free, prompting him to ask "Something on your mind kid?"

"Is it that obvious?" he questioned in kind, giving a shrug. Making his next move, where his piece proceeded to dismember and beat Zeb's.

Zeb scratched his head, thinking of his next move. "Yeah." he plainly retorted as he replicated Ezra's last move, taking the piece that just took his. He continued "So spill it."

"It's just..." he took a sigh and and continued."I can't stop thinking... what did Sabine say about me to Ketsu. Ya' know, like how does she see me what does she think of me?" After another sigh, following his semi-distressed comment, he took the hand he had placed at his chin and had the piece Zeb just used to take his taken and slammed into one of his diagonally adjacent piece.

The Lasat's perked ears sank partially from Ezra's move and partially for empathy to his situation. His mind couldn't help but drift to memories of his younger years and his awkward romantic tribulations. However instead of words of encouragement he opted to mock Ezra in that brotherly fashion. "Ha... She probably just went on about the lothrat that followed her home and moved in across the hall." He chuckled and proceeded to attempt a breakthrough of Ezra's defensive line. Though upon seeing the clearly distraught look on his face and his now advantageous position on the Dejarik table, Zeb couldn't help but to try and console him. "Oh c'mon... Don't give me that look. It's not like she actually did; besides even if she did, women are fickle. You can't take what they say at face value... And even if it were true, there are plenty of other girls out there." Zeb stumbled trying to cheer up his little friend, then upon hearing what he had said and remembering his past and position as the last of his kind he felt somewhat depressed and his ears drooped back down.

Ezra nodded and replied. "Yeah you're right." He proceeded to bring a semi-sullen smile trying to ignore his teen angst, and proceeded to take the piece that had broken his defense. After a few moments Zeb still had not moved, then Zeb's predicament suddenly hit Ezra like a Rancor swiping its claw. Without thinking, suddenly asked "Hey as the last of you kind have you considered dating other races, like humans... or Togruta, or Twi'lek, maybe a Rattataki?"

Zeb snapped out of his dazed state at hearing Ezra's question and replied in earnest. "No. You're all pretty ugly, and smell... But a Wookie, maybe." He continued to make a move setting himself up for another offensive strike against Ezra, still somewhat distraught, but brightening up a little at his friend's concern.

After hearing the Lasat's response Ezra couldn't help but think that Lasats are weird, but then again Lasats are basically hairless Wookies that can speak in the common tongue, so maybe it's not so strange. He shrugged and proceeded to take Zeb's primary piece in a move Zeb never saw coming, thus winning him the match; however his piece proceeded to rip the spine from Zeb's and beat it to death with it. The graphic and grotesque act of violence made them both cringe their teeth and shudder as chills ran down their spines.

Zeb got up and rubbed the back of his head and proceeded to grumble "Korablast... Can't even beat the kid..." As he finished an alert suddenly sounded, however the pattern of the beeps was different from the norm. The shock of the alarm made Knocked Ezra from his seat; and upon hearing it Zeb rushed to the control panel as fast as his legs would take him. Ezra followed post haste.

Once he caught up to Zeb, Ezra worriedly asked "What's going on?"

Zeb didn't so much as look away from the monitor as he responded, "Long range Lasat distress signal." He moved from the control panel and leapt into the pilots chair and he prepped for takeoff. He continued "Looks like we're heading to Hutta."

"WAIT!" Ezra suddenly yelled out getting the Lasat's attention. It worked, Zeb looked at him somewhat hurt and confused. Ezra calmly spoke "Hera will kill us if we take the Ghost."

Zeb stared at him for a moment and said "You're right, we take the Phantom." Having said that, they both rushed to the Phantom and took off.

Meanwhile, outside the Garel spaceport Sabine and Chopper were pushing crates with supplies back to the ship. Once they were about sixty meters away from the spaceport, they saw the Phantom take off. Sabine rhetorically asked "Where are they going?" and Chopper beeped what was presumably a "How would I know, fleshie?" in response, as they stood there watching as the Phantom left Garel's atmosphere.


	2. Ch 2 A Lady Lasat

_Notes: I kind of want the main focus to be on Sabine and Ezra, They're my favorite characters, but that'll happen later on, because Zeb's new relationship with my OC is kind of going to help instigate it. I would also like to kind of incorporate Moreena Krai from "Ezra's Gamble" later on if I can. Please enjoy._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or any of its characters. I have no affiliation with Disney or Lucasfilm. I am making no money off this and am writing purely because I feel like it.**

Ch 2: A Lady Lasat

"Shouldn't we have let the others know what we're doing?" Ezra asked the large Lasat piloting the Phantom.

"We'll message them when we land, now get ready for hyperspace." Zeb responded. Then their comma went off. Zeb ignored it and kept piloting, Ezra answered.

"What are you two doing?" Sabines voice came through the static.

"Sabine! Uhh... We're just going to answer distress call real quick-" Ezra answered then Zeb grabbed his arm with the comm and pulled it to his face.

"Tell Hera and Kanan to meet us on Nar Shadaa. We gotta go. Bye." Zeb hurriedly spat out, then threw Ezra's arm away and went into hyperspace.

On the other side, Sabine sighed as the comm was cut. She paced about a bit before plopping down in the booth in the dining area and took a relaxed position. She thought to herself, "the last time those two went out alone together they stole a Tie-fighter. Kinda hope they steal another one, painting that thing was fun."

Back on the Phantom, Ezra gave the Lasat a look. He asked "Why are we Having them meet us on Nar Shaddaa?"

Zeb gave a low, slightly irritated growl, and replied "Don't think we're gonna have a enough fuel to get back to Garel... and there's something I need pick up there."

Ezra gave Zeb a curious look. "What?" he asked.

Zeb groaned and responded "I don't wanna talk about it?"

While only slightly curious before, Ezra's interest was now peaked. He decided to goad his friend a bit, until Zeb decided to spill it. "Could it be a blaster part... Oh, don't tell me the big, bad Lasat honor guard broke his bo-rifle."

Zeb groaned. Ezra knew just where to poke to let the Lasat's pride get the better of him. He responded with a hinge of fury, " Of course not. What type of Lasat warrior wouldn't take proper care of his weapon? I need a new trimmer." Upon realizing what he had just said, Zeb became somewhat sullen. He continued on "It's hard to find one that doesn't chafe." The Lasat groaned again, he didn't like to talk about his grooming habits.

Ezra twinged a bit. As much as Zeb didn't like talking about his grooming habits, Ezra didn't like hearing about them. He responded "Yeah... I really didn't need to know that." With that said Ezra plopped down on one of the benches and the two continued to ride to Hutta in awkward silence.

At about the time Ezra and Zeb approached Hutta, Hera and Kanan returned to the Ghost. They were greeted by the beeping rants of an ever grumpy astromech droid. As they were entering Hera could've help but notice the missing Phantom, and Kanan pondered at the lack of Zeb and Ezra chasing Chopper.

The couple approached Sabine, still unwinding at the dining area. Kanan was the first to speak, "Where are Zeb and Ezra?"

Sabine looked up at the two yawned and casually replied, "They took the Phantom to Hutta. Zeb said to meet them on Nar Shadaa." She raised an eye brow, seeing Kanan's somewhat disheveled hair, taking note that he and Hera returned empty handed. She then opted to ignore it, deciding she didn't want to know.

Kanan let out a sigh. He pinched the ridge of his nose, between his brow and commented, "The last time we let those two go out on their own they stole a Tie-fighter... I'm getting a headache already."

Hera patted Kanan on the back. She retorted "Remember, that Tie-fighter saved your life love." She proceeded to walk to the cockpit. "We should hurry and get to Nar Shadda. No telling what those two will do if left unsupervised there for too long."

Kanan followed en suite, agreeing under his breath "You can say that again."

Hera also continued "It's also the perfect opportunity to do some shopping. I've been meaning to pick up a new lekku buffer."

"Hmm..." Sabine thought to herself this would be the perfect opportunity to pick up some new tech and paints. She got up, stretched her shoulders, and went to her room to take an inventory of what she had and what she needed.

The Ghost took off and began its journey to Nar Shaddaa.

Back with Ezra and Zeb, the Phantom landed on some seemingly stable ground in the toxic swamps of Hutta. The two exited the ship as the twilight settled in and dusk approached. Ezra asked "You sure this is the right spot?"

Zeb looked at scanner in his hand, wishing it were bigger or his mitts were smaller, it being hard for him to handle with his large man paws. The Lasat responded "Yeah, we're close... Should be this way." Zeb ran off full of enthusiasm, and a hint of worry. Ezra groaned and trudged off after him.

Ezra couldn't hep but mentally question "why'd it have to be a swamp." Then he suddenly ran into a stopped Zeb. He questioned "What's the matter?" Then he saw the trenches created from a crash landing, along with wrecked trees and rubble, ending with a half sunk star-fighter in the swamp. Zeb solemnly said "This is it." His ears drooped and shoulders sank with the lack of another Lasat.

Then there was a sudden thud. Zeb and Ezra looked to the side to see what it was. Zeb was in a daze. A Lasat had jumped from a tree, and it was a female, only slightly shorter than Zeb in stature. The only thing was she was charging at them, brandishing her bo-rifle.


	3. Ch 3 Introductions and Bounty Hunters

_Notes: Okay, so I'm happy about everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. We finally get some action in this chapter, and it will continue in the next. Although I already have a general outline of what I'm going to do in the next chapter, I have other stuff to do; so it will probably be at least a week, maybe a little longer before I update again. Hopefully that won't be a problem. Anyway please read and review._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or any of its characters. I have no affiliation with Disney or Lucasfilm. I am making no money off this and am writing purely because I feel like it.**

Ch 3: Introductions and Bounty Hunters

The female Lasat charged the Ezra and Zeb. Ezra was still standing behind Zeb, unable to reposition himself or do anything to stop her, by the time he peeked around his large Lasat friend to see what was going on. Zeb, on the other hand, just stood there in a daze. A million thoughts raced through head as the female quickly approached. Each one relaying the same general message: she was the single, most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, nothing else even came close, and she was running towards him, as if to embrace him and he would have liked nothing more, not even his favorite activity of clobbering bucket-heads. He couldn't help but let out a big, toothy grin and greet her with open arms.

She was but a step away, when she started to fall. However, as this happened, she compensated by putting more force into her rear leg, still firmly planted in the ground, and throwing the opposite shoulder at Zeb, shifting the bo-rifle to the side, and tackling Zeb to the ground. Zeb lay flat on his back. The sudden impact broke the daze and restored him to his senses. Unfortunately, before he could do anything, she had him mounted, her bo-rifle was pressed against his chest and arms, pinning him to the ground. Her grip was outside was just outside of his shoulder-width, she lowered herself supported by her arms until she was so close that Zeb cold feel her breath on his face. As he gazed upon her countenance, he realized her teeth were gritted in rage. His gaze narrowed and shifted to her eyes. After a moment her eyes widened, the anger left he visage and she shifted to an upright position in Zeb's lap, collapsing here bo-rifle and placing it on her back. Zeb planted his hands on the ground and pushed himself up, looking her square in the eye once more.

There was what seemed like an eternity of silence as the Lasats stared one another down. The female was the one to break the silence. "Sorry…I attacked on instinct… You were answering my distress call, right?" Zeb was still silent, in a daze once more. He found her voice to be sugary sweet and he couldn't help but be entranced by in it. After a rather long moment, he managed to snap himself out of it. He brought up his right hand and scratched his cheek, his cheeks growing slightly red in tint. He answered, "Uh… Yeah… Umm… You mind, uh, moving." He stuttered and she blankly looked him and blinked. Then it suddenly hit her like a charging bantha, and her entire face reddened. She was on of a man she didn't even know, to other they would look like lover in the middle of a romantic tryst.

She motioned to get off him, but then Zeb suddenly grabbed her shoulders, in a firm grip. Her face grew even redder. She spoke "What are you-" She was cut off by Zeb, his face now clearly one of worry, instead of awkward and embarrassed. He yelled "WAIT! WHERE'S THE KID?!" Once the words left his mouth he suddenly felt something hitting his legs, and shift beneath him. The female began to question "There was someone else?"

As she finished he question she was suddenly pushed off and Zeb. He got up immediately and pivoted on one foot. He bent over and began picking something, someone up; it was Ezra, Zeb had been sitting on his head. He worriedly asked, "Come on kid! You, alright?!"

Ezra's hands immediately shot up to his head. He winced in pain. "OW! OW! OW!" he yelped in pain, "YOU NEARLY CRUSHED MY SKULL!"

"WELL, WHY AREN'T YA WEARI'N YOUR HELMET KID?!" Zeb quickly retorted, worry still evident in his voice.

"YOU DRAGGED ME OFF SO QUICKLY, I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO GRAB IT!" Ezra countered.

"Ahem…" the two's bickering was suddenly broken by the female Lasat, and they turned to face her. "I don't know who you are, but you have a bo-rifle. Only the Honor Guard of Lasan are permitted to carry bo-rifles. There is no way someone downed so easily could be one. I cannot let you carry on like this." She spoke with bo-rifle at the ready in melee mode and lunged at Zeb once more.

Zeb drew his bo-rifle, also in melee mode. As she approached he spun it his weapon, knocking hers off its trajectory and away from him. He proceeded to side step and pivot, hitting her in the back with his bo-rifle sending her tumbling forward a few meters. She lay on her back and attempted to get up, but before she could Zeb rushed toward her and used his bo-rifle to knock hers out of her hands and away from her. He placed his foot on her shoulder, taking a wide stance, and holding of the tip of the bo-rifle at her throat. He spoke, "I am Honor Guard, I was just off guard and enamored after not seeing another of my kind for so long. That's the only reason you got the better of me."

The female Lasat shifted her gaze down towards the ground, she seemed distraught. Zeb withdrew his weapon, and placed it on his back once more. As he stepped off of her he realized she was covered in injuries, he hadn't noticed before. She was covered in scrapes and bruises, and her right leg was wrapped in blood soaked bandages. Zeb mentally swore at himself for not realizing she was hurt. He bent over to help her up and extended a hand to help her up. She reached out for it and was about to speak, but she before she could utter a word, Ezra's voice wrung out. "You sure you weren't distracted by thought of single-handedly repopulating your species with her?" he quipped.

The female Lasat quickly, withdrew her hand, and brought her limbs up to her chest, curling up into a ball and breaking into a blush. Zeb turned to face Ezra, his face red with anger and embarrassment. "WHAT DO YA THINK YOU'RE SAYINN' YA LITTLE LOTHRAT?!" Zeb yelled. The now sitting Ezra just ignored Zeb's death-glare and massaged his head. Zeb continued, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME, HOW COULD I THINK 'BOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" He said it as convincingly as possible, although truthfully the thought had crossed his mind.

As Zeb was yelling at Ezra, the female Lasat could help but get lost in thought. "Single-handedly repopulate our race." Well he is rather handsome, and if he is actually an Honor Guard that would insure strong offspring. It would prove to be beneficial to reproduce with the strongest of our kind. Maybe I should seduce him… for the good of our race. "Lanna, Lanna Illasoon… My name is Lanna Illusoon." She meekly said. Zeb stopped and turned to face her. She continued "... And you are?"

Zeb bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Grazeb Orrelios, my friends call me Zeb." He answered.

"… And your ugly little friend over there?" she asked getting up and pointing at Ezra.

"The Mando chasing, little lothrat over there is Ezra." Zeb replied pointing back at his little buddy with his thumb.

"Hey!" Ezra retorted, irritated and embarrassed at Zeb's comment; not that it was totally untrue.

Lanna raised an eyebrow at the "Mando chasing" comment. She got up and limped towards where her bo-rifle was flung. "We should go before they get here." she said as she picked up her bo-rifle.

"Before who gets here?" Ezra questioned as he got up, and dusted himself off. Zeb also shot her questioning look.

"Bounty hunters shorty." A voice sounded behind them. The group turned around to see Mandalorian brandishing a blaster-rifle in their direction. He was short, about Ezra's height; his armor was dull white and kind of shabby, scratched up and covered in dirt, it was modified to maximize flexibility like Sabine's, and he also carried a vibroknife strapped to his thigh and a vibroblade on his back.

"Hey! Who you calling shorty, we're the same height!" Ezra retorted.

The Lasats had there bo-rifles in hand. The Mandalorian shot the bo-rifle from Lanna's hands. "Ah, Ah, Ah." He said shaking a finger at the trio. "You're all wanted alive. Lanna Illasoon wanted by the Hutt Cartel, as well as Grazeb Orrelios and Jabba wanted by the Galactic Empire. It's our lucky day." the Mandolorian gloated.

"Jabba?" Lanna questioned.

"The Hutt Cartel?" Zeb questioned in turn.

"Ah… You bomb your way out of one Hutt palace and they hunt you for life." She complained.

As the two went on Ezra started to sense something through the Force. "Enough chatting! Weapons on the ground, now!" the Mandolroian demanded. The Zeb gripped his bo-rifle tightly, the complied once looking upon the zoned out Ezra and injured Lanna. Ezra ignored him altogether and concentrated on the Force. "You too, Jabba!" the Mandolorian continued to demand.

Ezra still ignored him; instead he blankly said "Something's coming." He pointed to swamp to his right, and behind the Mandolorian. "There." he said.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that." The Mandolorian retorted. As he spoke something rose from the swamp behind him. A look of fear grew on the Lasats' faces. Seeing this, the Mandolorian questioned "What?" A moment passed and he continued, "Don't tell me." He turned around and there was a six meter long Nal Hutta dragonsnake; no arms, no ears, grey scales, covered in green bioluminescent welts, and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. "Oh crud." the Mandolorian swore, obviously frustrated.

"Told you…" Ezra gloated. The dragonsnake let loose a mighty roar, and the Mandalorian fired at it. The blaster fire only served to enrage the dragonsnake, it let out another roar and charged towards the Mandalorian. He went for a grenade on his belt but by the time he had it in his hand it was already too late, the dragonsnake hed ensnared the Mandolorian within its fangs. He dropped the grenade, which exploded in the marsh, sending a geyser of swamp water flying up. The dragonsnake proceeded to chomp on him and thrash about. The Mandalorian continued to lay down fire; he managed to grab his vibroknife and rammed it into the dragonsnake's eye.

It all happened so fast. Ezra grabbed his lightsaber and started to fire at the dragonsnake with its blaster function. Ezra's action managed to snap the lasats out of their fear daze; they scrambled for their bo-rifles and joined Ezra in firing at the dragonsnake. The dragonsnake only steeled its grip and thrashed about more ferociously, before finally throwing the Mandalorian from its mouth causing him to skip across the ground, until he collided with a tree. A loud snapping sound could be heard, and with the complete lack of movement it was safe to assume the Mandalorian had died.

The dragonsnake let out another roar in the direction of its next victims. Then it lunged at Ezra.

Meanwhile, back on Garel, Rex and Ahsoka arrived at the spaceport, where the Ghost and crew were supposed to be stationed, with supplies in hand. Once they made it to the hangar they were both shocked by the absence of the Ghost. "Uh… Where'd they go?" Rex questioned.

"I don't know, they were supposed to be here." Ahsoka responded with a sigh. She continued, "Why don't we comm them and find out?"


	4. Ch 4 Enter the Dragonsnake

_Notes: Sorry for the wait. Not much else to say. Thought I'd start off with some Kanan x Hera stuff. I meant to make this longer, but ultimately decide to leave their grand escape from Nal Hutta for the next chapter._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or any of its characters. I have no affiliation with Disney or Lucasfilm. I am making no money off this and am writing purely because I feel like it.**

Ch 4: Enter the Dragonsnake

A VCX-100 light freighter slowly flies into and lands in a Nar Shaddaa space port. In it the Ghost crew, minus Zeb and Ezra. "You send them our coordinates so they know where to bring the Phantom, Love?" the Twi'lek asked the despondent Jedi sitting beside her, as she leaned back from the controls, making herself more comfortable.

"Yeah, I sent out a transmission once we left hyperspace." Kanan responded curtly. He found himself to pry his mind away from the thoughts of the catastrophe the unsupervised Ezra and Zeb are no doubt causing. He was against leaving them alone on the Ghost in the first place. Whenever those two are left to their own devices chaos ensues. No, not only that, even when they were with Sabine and Chopper they managed to draw the attention of two inquisitors, something about them working in tandem just seems to attract calamity. He couldn't help but imagine something with an angry Hutt and a rancor.

Hera smirked; she knew exactly what he was ruminating on. "You know if you keep this up you'll be an old man before you know It." she mused as she stood up. Kanan began to speak, but before he could utter a word Hera cut him off. "You worry too much. Ezra and Zeb can take care of themselves. They always manage to get out of whatever trouble they stumble into." she consoled him as she sat on his lap. "Let me help take your mind off it Love." she finished as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Are you kidding? Sabine is still here you know…" Kanan struggled to force out the words in the face of the advances of his Twi'lek temptress. His breathing had become heavy and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer if she kept up. With how ardently she was suckling at his neck, it would undoubtedly leave marks. This was going to make it harder to keep things under wraps. If the others found out they would never let them hear the end of it. Well mostly Ezra and Sabine, those two loved the mock and quip, Zeb would probably get bored and quit after a day or two, and Chopper already knew. Plus what kind of example would that set for the two teens. It was just easier to keep it a secret. With all this in mind, he could already hear their gibing, however, Hera soon put those concerns to rest.

"She's still… taking inventory… of her paints… and dyes… to make a list… of what to get… now… that… we're on… Nar Shaddaa." she managed to get out between breaths and the many neck kisses she was giving Kanan. As he took in a whiff of her seductive scent he could no longer resist and began to return in kind. Sure, they just managed to get in some alone time before they left, but with two angst riddled teens and a grumpy Lasat they took advantage of every moment they got alone together. They worked their way back up until their eyes met and they locked lips. The kissed passionately and without reserve as Hera draped her hands around his neck, and Kanan smoothed hi hand down her back, before planting his hands firmly on the shapely arse she hid under her baggy flight suit.

They separated and breathed heavily, looking deeply into each other's eyes, completely consumed with lust. The leaned in for another kiss, but before their lips could meet they heard footsteps and roving motors from down the hall. Sabine and Chopper were coming. They quickly got up, straitened their clothes, and Kanan fixed his hair. "Chopper's receiving a transmission, it's from Rex and Ahsoka…" she spoke as she entered the cockpit with Chopper. Kanan and Hera put up a calm front, but they were still flushed from their previous activities, Sabine simply raised a brow and then shook her head, deciding to ignore it. She had Chopper start the transmission.

Chopper projected holograms of Ahsoka and Rex. "Where'd ya go?" Rex questioned in a calm but somewhat irritated manner. Ahsoka just stood there leaning against a supply crate.

"Zeb and Ezra took the Phantom, and are having us meet up with them on Nar Shaddaa." Hera openly replied.

Ahsoka just rolled her eyes and replied "Whatever. Just pick me up one of those new lekku buffers they're selling there." She went out of her way to bring them some supplies that weren't particularly easy to come by, as well as to see how Ezra's Jedi training was coming, so she was a little peeved.

Hera simply smirked and replied "Will do."

Rex laughed with gusto and said "Zeb and Ezra went off on their own. I can't wait to hear about their latest exploits." Ahsoka, Kanan, and Sabine all just rolled their eyes. The transmission ended. Sabine went back to her quarters to continue making her list, Chopper went to his charging dock, and Hera and Kanan stayed in the cockpit.

"Agh… What's taking them so long? They should have been here by now." Kanan sighed out, brooding once more.

Hera reached around him and placed her hand on his shoulder, leaning her head on the one closest to her. "You're right; it's been a while now. We should have at least gotten a transmission that they're en route by now. What could be the reason?" she questioned.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling I'm not going to like it." Kanan responded.

"KID, WATCH OUT!" Zeb roared as the dragonsnake rapidly approached Ezra and. Zeb ceased firing on the dragonsnake in fear of hitting his friend, but not knowing Ezra Lanna continued to fire. Zeb had to run to her and pushe her bo-rifle down. "NO YOU'LL HIT THE KID!" Zeb yelled at her out of fear for his friend. He was upset that he could only watch, as the dragonsnake knocked Ezra to the ground and the lightsaber from his hands.

Ezra lay flat on his back, the dragonsnake roared as it approached him. Ezra rolled back to where he was standing on his shoulders, and his hands were planted firmly on the ground. He used them in tandem with the Force to propel himself into the air. He extended his arm and force pulled his lost lightsaber back into his hand. As he landed the dragonsnake coiled around him on the ground. His legs became completely ensnared by the beast. It lunged at him, the killing intent evident in its one good eye. He bent over backwards to avoid the dragonsnakes attack from his side. He blasted it in the eye that didn't have a vibroknife stabbed in it, on his way back up. The dragonsnake roared out in a rage and coiled around him tighter. It charged at him again, this time head on. There was only one way oud and Ezra knew it. In an instant, Ezra furrowed his brow, steeled his gaze, and ignited his lightsaber. As the dragonsnake's fangs neared ever closer to Ezra, he swung his lightsaber from the side, immediately decapitating the predator and cauterizing the wound on contact, preventing blood spray.

As the dragonsnake's head fell to the ground, its grip on him loosened, and the two Lasats could only look on in aw; Ezra had come a long way in terms of his combat ability. Slaying one of the most dangerous predators on Nal Hutta was proof of this. Ezra extinguished his lightsaber, placed it back on his belt, and breathed a sigh of relief. He stepped out of the dragonsnake's limp carcass that had entrapped him. He and Zeb shared a look as they had a mutual understanding. Lanna had seen him use the Force and wield his lightsaber; they needed to make sure she wouldn't blab about it. Zeb turned to her and as he was about to speak she did. "No need to worry Jedi. My people are no friend to the Empire. Your secret is safe with me." She took a breath, and motioned to the direction Zeb and Ezra had originally come from. "We gonna go or what?" she questioned.

"Ugh, Yeah." Zeb grumbled, somewhat bewildered. They started off Zeb and Lanna in the lead and Ezra trailing behind them, Zeb supporting her and her injuries when she needed it. Lanna tried to be strong and walk on her own as much as possible, apparently all Lasats hate to show weakness, or maybe it's just Honor Guards. "So what do ya plan to do after this?" Zeb questioned Lanna.

"Don't know, haven't thought about it much?" she said hoping Zeb would offer to take her with him, once they left the planet.

"Why don't ya come with us?" Zeb offered to the female Lasat. She grinned, it was just what she wanted to hear.

"Really, not even going to run this by Kanan or Hera?" Ezra sarcastically interjected, as he calmly strolled along with his hands behind his head.

Zeb cocked his head back and shot Ezra a dirty look. "Yeah, like they ran you joinin' the crew by me?" Zeb rhetorically asked.

"It's different, it's their ship." Ezra retorted with guile.

"It's Hera's ship. Why would you think Kanan has a stake in it?" Zeb retorted, irritated and curious.

"Huh? They're married, aren't they?" Ezra asked with a sense of childlike naivety and innocence.

"No, of course they…" Zeb paused. "Ya know I actually don't know." he continued.

"They sure act married." Ezra spat out, sharing his honest belief.

"Yeah, they do. Should we ask them?" Zeb questioned, now curious on the matter.

"Hey!" Lanna interjected now ahead of the both of them. Zeb had subconsciously slowed down while talking to Ezra. "That isn't your ship, is it? If it is, we're gonna have a problem!" she stated as she pointed at the Phantom, being leeched dry of power by a horde of hungry xuvvas. The large, pale brown, bat-like creatures were having a feast.

"This aint good. Let's make a break for the ship and try to knock 'em off… With any luck we'll have enough power to make it to Nar Shaddaa." Zeb spoke calmly and quietly. With his words the three shared a look and nodded.

They drew their blasters and charged the ship, firing at the xuvvas. Zeb was up front as the vanguard, followed by Lanna, and Ezra covered the rear. Both Zeb and Lanna had managed to blast three xuvvas each off the Phantom with their bo-rifles. Ezra blasted two that left their feeding frenzy and flew at the Lasats.

Once they were only a few meters away from the Phantom Zeb switched his bo-rifle to melee mode and started to whack the xuvvas from the ship. The remaining xuvvas began to swarm him. While the xuvvas were concentrating on Zeb, Lana managed to sneak by and onto the ship. Ezra stopped blasting and ignited his lightsaber. He Force pushed the xuvva off of Zeb, he then took the starting position of Ataru and Force leapt towards the dazed horde, doing some mid-air summersaults. He hacked apart all the xuvva within his reach.

Zeb got on the Phantom and tried to start up the ship while Ezra held off the xuvva. The controls lit up and dust shifted in the air as the ship began to hover off the ground. That's went everything went black and the ship fell to the ground, completely out of power. "OH, COME ON!" Zeb roared, bashing his fists into the control console out of frustration. Deciding he needed to hit something, he grabbed his bo-rifle that he had set by his side at the pilot's chair, and wen to go help Ezra. Lanna just sat on one of the benches in the Phantom completely exhausted, her injuries taking their toll.

Ezra had managed to slice apart the majority of the xuvvas, and the few that were left were retreating. Ezra extinguished his lightsaber and looked at the fleeing xuvvas with a sense of satisfaction. Unfortunately one was still left and flew at him from behind. It bushed him to the ground and clawed at his back. Ezra's already frayed and raggedy suit was torn apart. The xuvva continued to claw at Ezra, rending the flesh of his back. Ezra could only scream out in pain, as his body sprawled out on the ground.

"KID!" Zeb shouted out in a rage upon seeing what was happening to his little buddy. He set hi bo-rifle to melee mode and charged the xuvva mauling his friend. He whacked it square in the face, the force of the hit sending the beast flying while completely eviscerating its head. He looked down and saw Ezra struggling to get up, his clothes in shreds, his back riddled with cuts and covered in blood. Zeb grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up, proceeding to drag him into the Phantom. "Come on kid…you'll be alright…" Zeb spoke halfheartedly and full of worry, as he tried to reassure both himself and Ezra.


	5. Ch 5 Ezra Bridger, Mandalorian

_Note: Sorry for the wait loyal readers I had finals, then I got caught up in holiday stuff, and then classes started back up; so I've been busy. I started writing this in December after I saw "The Force Awakens," it was splendiferous, a cinematic master piece, the best movie of the year without a doubt. Anyway here's the next chapter of "Love, Lasers, and Lasats."_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or any of its characters. I have no affiliation with Disney or Lucasfilm. I am making no money off this and am writing purely because I feel like it.**

Ch 5: Ezra Bridger, Mandalorian

Sabine was in her cabin, spray cans, explosives and the various tools used to make them were sprawled about her bunk. She was putting them away, having finished going through them, when she suddenly stopped. She just stared into an unfinished painting she had been working on, on the wall. No not the painting exactly, empty space, her graffiti just happened to be in that direction. "I hope Ezra's going to be alright…"

She had an uneasy feeling. A feeling she got whenever he was about to do something stupid and dangerous. She had the feeling before when he stole the Tie-fighter with Zeb. It wasn't the Force; she knew she wasn't Force sensitive, it was more like a woman's intuition, or sneezing when someone badmouths you behind your back; however she only had this feeling when Ezra was concerned, not that she didn't care about her other crewmates, she didn't even understand the feeling herself.

After thinking about it for a bit, Sabine shook her head and broke her daze. She stared at the unfinished painting on her wall. So far it was the beginnings of a landscape of the planes of Lothal, and the outline of a speeder. She looked at it and smirked. She proceeded to grab a spray can and walked to the wall. "If they're going to keep me waiting, I might as well finish this." she Soliloquized.

It's been an hour since the xuvva attack. Ezra was in a supine position on a bench in the Phantom. His torn and shredded jacket was completely removed and his torso was tightly wrapped in bandages, from his waist to his shoulders. Two brooding Lasats watched over him as he shifted and moaned. "Mmnnn… Kanan, Sabine got that patogga for me…you can't have any." Ezra spoke in somniloquy.

"Ggrrhhh… Enough already!" Zeb groaned and kicked at the bench below where Ezra lay. Lanna sitting at the bench across from Ezra just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, letting out and exasperated sigh. The Jedi kid gets injured, and dreams of girls and sweet after passing out, and Zeb has to go about waking his injured comrade by kicking him. She couldn't help but wonder 'what's with these two?'

"Huh…What?" Ezra was confused and questioned as he pushed himself up, off his stomach, and into a sitting position on the bench. "What's going on? Where's my jacket? Why's my back hurt?" Ezra groggily questioned, still in a daze. He looked around the darkened ship, and the events that preceded started to come back to him. The xuvva, how they attacked the ship, how they attacked him. He noticed the hatch was open and night had completely fallen it was barely dusk when they arrived at the Phantom. He shifted his gaze to the two Lasats and added another question: "How long was I out?"

"Ggrrhh... You've been out 'bout an hour… a xuvva got to ya when ya weren't lookin'… just lucky we had a med-kit onboard… but the blasted thing drained all out power, so were stranded here." Zeb groaned and complained, trying to answer all Ezra's questions.

"We aren't stranded." Ezra plainly stated with drowsiness still evident in his voice.

"What do ya mean kid?"

"That Mandalorian had to get here somehow. He probably used an auxiliary ship, like the Phantom to scout the area; odds are he landed it nearby to get to Lanna fast." Ezra explained.

"So we just steal his ship." Zeb finished stating Ezra's plan.

"No their ship, he said 'this is our lucky day.' He probably has a team." Ezra countered Zeb.

"That'll be a problem." Zeb lamented.

"Not if we disguise Ezra as the Mandalorian." Lanna rung in with her solution.

"Looks like I need to upgrade my wardrobe anyway." Ezra quipped, his gaze shifting to his ratty torn jacket as he spoke.

"Let's head out, don't wanna to keep Kanan and the rest waiting any longer than we have to." Zeb spoke as he headed out of the ship. Ezra and Lanna forced themselves up to their feet slightly grimacing at their injuries and followed as they followed.

Zeb took the lead as Ezra and Lanna followed a meter or two behind him. Not too much time had passed before the trio made it back to where they had left the corpses of the Mandalorian and dragonsnake. Ezra knelt by the Mandalorian and took off his helmet as Zeb and Lanna stood guard with their bo-rifles drawn.

The Mandalorian had short black hair; he had a fade with just enough to swoosh in the front, several piercings, a thin moustache, and a soul patch; his once tan skin paled with death. The aroma of several Twi'lek perfumes permeated Ezra's nostrils; this guy was probably hitting up the pleasure palaces nonstop. Ezra couldn't help but contort his face in disgust. He shook off his distaste for the hedonistic Mandalorian, and continued to strip his corpse, redressing himself as he went along.

Ezra fastened the Mandalorian's utility belt and holstered the weapons, tossing his own to Zeb. The two shared a look, and then with a nod Zeb approached the Mandolorian corpse, now clothed only in a pair of briefs. The he rolled the corpse over and picked it up. He couldn't help but notice the smell of the perfume and several claw marks on the man's back, he had seen some similar scratches on Kanan's back. Zeb couldn't help but mumble under his breathe "Lord knows how many Twi'leks he's hit up at the pleasure palace…" Zeb proceeded to throw the corpse into the swamp. Lanna proceeded to throw Ezra's old pants into the Swamp.

"Hey!" Ezra gasped in shock. "What was that for?"

Lanna shrugged ad replied "What? They were ratty and smelled like sewer."

Zeb chuckled and decided to goad his friend a little. "She's got you there. Actually, we were about to have an intervention, and throw those old things out anyway."

Ezra sighed and crossed his arms, giving Zeb a glare. "Yeah and now I'm stuck smelling like a blasted pleasure palace." Ezra griped.

Zeb and Lanna just blushed at his comment; they never thought the kid would say something like that. They stood there dazed for a moment, wondering how Ezra had come about his knowledge of pleasure palaces, but then they shook it off and got back on topic.

"… More importantly can you pull off being a Mandalorian?" Lanna questioned.

Ezra shrugged and replied "Sure, I'll just mimic Sabine."

Zeb sighed and brought his hand to his face as he shook his head, "You certainly spend enough time watching her."

Lanna just looked at them kind of confused, and started to piece things together, thinking that this had something to do with the previous "Mando chasing" comment.

"Yeah, yeah… Just don't lose what's left of my stuff." Ezra nonchalantly responded as he motioned towards the helmet.

"Not a problem." Zeb answered, patting Ezra's thing, dangling from his shoulder. Zeb was now holding onto Ezra's utility belt, lightsaber, comm, gloves, and shin guard.

Ezra put on the helmet then strutted towards the dragonsnake, pulled the vibroknife from its eye and holstered it. "Then the comm in the helmet suddenly went off. "Korblast…pickup Zane."

Ezra stammered a bit in shock and then answered. "Here, sorry…"

From the otherside of the comm and exasperated sigh came and a deep male voice sounded out. "Geez… I've been trying to get a hold of you for half an hour… What took you?"

"Um… Yeah, just ran into a little trouble with a dragonsnake, nothing to worry about. I've captured the fugitive." Ezra responded.

"DRAGONSNAKE?! Just a little problem?!... You Mandolorians sure are something else. Anyway, some xuvva swarmed and we had to move the ship, I'm sending you our new coordinates. Bring the Lasat and the dragonsnake's head, we can probably sell it as a trophy to one of the Hutts." the voice sounded.

"Got it." Ezra responded and the conversation ended. Directions to the ship appeared on a heads-up display in the helmet's visor. He couldn't help but think to himself that Mandalorians got the coolest toys.

As the conversation went on Zeb and Lanna just gave him nervous glances hoping things would turnout alright. Once Ezra was done he went through the Mandalorians utility belt and pulled out two pairs of shackles. He tossed them to Zeb and Lanna and said "Hey toss me your bo-rifles and put these on."

The Lasats complied with Ezra's demand, handing over the bo-rifles and but on the shackles. "I see where you're going with this, they aren't gonna believe ya caught the two of us." Zeb spoke full of arrogance and pride as an Honor Guard.

"Puh." Ezra let out a breath. He then pulled out a small remote from the utility belt after strapping the bo-rifles to his back. He hit a button and a buzzing sound accompanied by a scream of pain from Zeb could be heard as the shackles let out an electric current through his body.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Zeb yelled, exasperated.

Ezra shrugged and answered, "For making out with your new lady friend on my head." Lanna giggled at the exchange between the two friends and slightly blushed. Zeb blushed furiously as well, constantly shifting his gaze between Ezra and Lanna, slighted irritated at how nonchalantly Ezra said that and his deadpan delivery. As he constantly shifted his gaze, he failed to notice Ezra grabbing the decapitated dragonsnake head and tossed it towards him, causing him to be startled when it plopped down in front of him. "Carry that!" Ezra demanded. Zeb saw Ezras hand on the remote and sighed before complying.

With that the trio headed off toward the coordinates Ezra received.

The trio arrived at a small encampment surrounding an auxiliary ship, similar to the Phantom. The door to the ship was open, and light exuded from it, there was probably someone inside. As Ezra, Zeb, and Lanna made their way towards the ship they were greeted by a rather large Wookie and a shady looking Devaronian. The Wookie let out an annoyed roar, which translated to something like "Took you long enough."

The Devaronian held a blaster rifle aimed on Zeb. "… And who's this?" the Devaronian voiced in an irritated manner. "The job was to capture the girl."

"Her boyfriend…" Ezra shrugged off the questioning of the angry Devaronian. "… Caught 'em making out in the swamp. Don't worry, the Empire's got a bounty on him, it's just more money in our pockets."

Zeb glared at the armored Ezra and let out a low growl, irritated and embarrassed at Ezra's explanation. He soon shifted his irate gaze from Ezra to the Devaronian and then to the Wookie. The Devaronian muttered some inaudible complaints under his breath as he placed his blaster rifle on his back, under his mantel. Zeb noted he looked a lot like Vizago, but the differed in that this Devaronian had red skin, a shorter chin, and lacked sideburns, on top of this he wore more armor, and purple eye shadow and lipstick for some reason. Zeb instantly disliked like the Devaronian, like he disliked Vizago, only he found the bounty hunter to be kind of creepy. He had mixed feeling about the Wookie though; Wookies had helped his people, now one was hunting them. He took special note of the Wookie, he had a read headband, and a leather belt securing a large vibrosword to his back, he had golden-brown fur and appeared to be around the same age as Zeb.

The Wookie looked annoyed, not Ezra or Zeb even, but at the muttering Devaronian, giving him a glance and rolling his eye. He let out a Shyriiwook growl, which could be interpreted as "Shut up… this is better for us in the long run." He took a breath then let loose another, "Take these two and keep an eye on them, I'll take the dragonsnake head." The Wookie took the decapitated head from Zeb and motioned toward the ship.

The Devaronian sighed and complied with the Wookies demands. Zeb stepped toward the ship, Lanna following groggily behind him, starting to feel her injuries now, Ezra brought up the rear, behind everyone so as to stop them from escaping, well, that's what he was giving the illusion of at least. Suddenly a voice rang out from the ship "Hey, Zane make it back yet?" and a big, black, Mohawked, cyborg emerged from within the ship. Ezra recognized the voice; he was the one who contacted Ezra over the comm. The cyborg got wide eye when he saw Zeb, "Daaamn Zane! Garazeb Orrelios Too! Mandalorians…"

"He was just supposed to get Illusoon…" the Devaronian grumbled.

"Quit your griping Delilah. This is better for us." the cyborg retorted Delilah's complaints.

Both Zeb and Lanna gave a complex look, as was Ezra under his helmet. "Delilah?" Zeb questioned.

"My parents wanted a girl." Delilah grumbled.

"But still…" Zeb continued.

"Who are you to judge? Zane shock them!" Delilah demanded.

"No." Ezra responded flatly. "They're right; you look like more of a Debbie."

"What?" Delilah suddenly became despondent.

The Wookie roared, it translated to "Enough, let's get on the ship and go."

"Jumbie's right. Let's go." The cyborg agreed with the Wookie. Jumbie entered the ship first followed by Zeb and Lana. "Come on Zane." the cyborg exclaimed. Ezra walked onto the ship, and the cyborg waited for him to enter before turning to follow, and Delilah remained waiting outside.

Having put down the dragonsnake head the Wookie returned to the entrance and let loose an annoyed growl demanding the Devaronian to follow. A blaster was fired and Jumbie fell face first into the ground. Delilah had shot him. All attention shifted to the scene outside; the Lasats shifted their gazes to them from their bo-rifles laying on the bench across from where they sat, Ezra turned around to face him, he used the sudden commotion to hit the button on the remote to release the stasis cuffs on his friends, and the cyborg ran to the side of his fallen Wookie compatriot. "DELILAH WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" the cyborg yelled.

"Tsk… tsk… tsk…." the Devaronian sighed as he shook his head. "Zane just had to go and mess it all up. It's going to be a lot harder to transport the two Lasats by myself, but the extra cash will be nice." Delilah spoke calmly.

"WHY?! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!" the cyborg cried out.

"Shut up Boady, always telling people my real name. Why can't you guys just call me D. You know I prefer it" Delilah still spoke in a calm manner. "… Jumbie, always treating me like some third rate enforce, he never took me seriously." The Devaronian suddenly aimed his blaster on Ezra. "And you, you're the worst of them all Zane! You never put me in your eyes, did you? And on top of that you always take all the Twi'leks when we go to a pleasure palace!" the Devaronian finally lost his cool. "What?! Nothing to say?! You aren't surprised?!" he questioned.

Ezra drew his vibroblade its low hum could be heard by all present. The Devaronian lined up his shot and began to pull the trigger. Ezra enhanced his movements with the Force and lunged at Delilah. Before he could pull the trigger, Ezra had sliced the barrel of the blaster rifle in half length-wise. Then he sent the Devaronian flying with a Force enhanced kick. Delilah flew into a tree and began to lose consciousness. Ezra spoke, "Who'd trust a guy who chooses to wear that much makeup. It's so gaudy." With that the Devaronian lost consciousness.

During the fight Zeb had made his way to the control console and prepped the ship for takeoff. After the commotion was over Zeb launched the ship. The cyborg yelped in surprise as the ship suddenly started to hover, the Wookie left on the ground. As the ship hovered higher and higher Zeb pushed the cyborg off the ship, he broke the fall with his arms and let out a grunt as he made contact with the ground, landing next to Jumbie. He rolled over and watched the still ascending ship. "KID, HURRY!" Zeb hollered to Ezra. Boady turned his head and watched as Ezra ran and Force leapt into the ship. He landed on the edge of the ship and began to fall backwards, until Zeb grabbed him and pulled him onboard. They both went further into the ship. "Let's go." Zeb said, relieved everything was working out.

"One thing first." Ezra exclaimed. The ship stopped ascending. Ezra walked to the still open hatch and threw down a first aid kit and some rations that he found lying around onboard. The plopped on to the ground right in front of Boady. With that the hatch closed and the ship took off in the direction of the Phantom.

Onboard the ship Zeb spoke to Ezra as they approached the Phantom. "So we just dock the ships together and we head to meet the others on Nar Shaddaa…"

"Yeah." Ezra spoke drowsily. "You can do this without me, right?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah." Zeb said raising a brow somewhat confused.

"Good." Ezra said before he collapsed.

Zeb gasped in shock, turning from the pilot's seat. Lanna got up from her seat and went to Ezra's side and removed his helmet, so that he might breathe better. "His wounds reopen?" Zeb questioned. Suddenly Ezra started snoring, and his face relaxed a bit from its previous, slightly contorted form.

Lanna looked back to Zeb and gave a light smile. "I think he'll be fine. He probably just over exerted himself." Zeb let out a sigh of relief. He turned back to the controls to focus on piloting, and they continued on their Journey to meet up with the rest of the ghost crew.

Later, as the sun rose over Nal Hutta, the injured Jumbie opened his eyes. He tried to move, he grimaced in pain. He looked down to see his torso covered in bandages. He turned his head to see his vibrosword lying next to him. He turned the other way to see Delilah on his knees, gagged and bound; and a little further down he saw Boadie, sitting, munching on some of the rations Ezra had left them as he watched the sunrise. The Wookie let out a low, weak growl "What happened?"

The cyborg turned to his friend. "So you're finally up… We got played." Boadie let out a sigh. "We got played… I don't know who was in that armor, but I'm sure it wasn't Zane." He sighed again and took a pause. "So, what do you ya say we sell this traitor to one of the Hutts and catch a shuttle to Nar Shaddaa?" he said motioning toward the Devaronian.

Jumbie nodded and let out a growl of agreeance.

 _More notes: Sorry again for the wait. To make up for it this is the longest chapter yet. Anyway this is the end of the Nal Hutta arc, and the next chapter will begin the Nar Shaddaa arc. Odds are Boady and Jumbie will make another appearance. I've noticed some of you are excited about Moreena Krai appearing. She'll show up later in the Alderaan arc I have planned, but before that will be the Nar Shaddaa arc and another small story arc that'll take place mostly on Garel. Anyway please read and review._


	6. Ch 6 Reunion

_Notes: Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. This is the beginning of the Narr Shaddaa arc. I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed, your comments inspire me to write. To answer eye of sparta, I'm probably going to have the inquisitors show up in the Alderaan arc, maybe a little bit before, at the end of what I'm going to call the transition arc. Also I decided to experiment with onomatopoeia in this chapter._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or any of its characters. I have no affiliation with Disney or Lucasfilm. I am making no money off this and am writing purely because I feel like it.**

Ch 6 Reunion

**BZZT** static is aired over comms onboard the Ghost. Eventually Zeb's voice rang through. "Specter 4 to Ghost…. Specter 4 to Ghost… Come in Ghost… Do you read?"

Kanan and Hera had gotten hot and heavy once more to distract themselves from the worry they had for Zeb and Ezra. Things had progressed subsequently farther than before they were interrupted by Rex and Ahsoka. Kanan had let his hair down, and lost his shirt along with the aromor that adorned his right arm and his gloves. Hera had removed the cap that hugged her lekku, goggles, and gloves; and let her flight suit open and droop down exposing her nape, shoulders, and everything in-between. Hera dug her claw like nails into Kanan and ran them across his back leaving red lines in their wake, streams of blood flowing from top few, adding to those left by an earlier tryst. Kanan grunted in pain and ecstasy as he further adorned her neck with kisses, and she gasped in pleasure.

Upon hearing Zeb's transmission Hera and Kanan separated, and caught their breaths. Kanan walked over to the control panel and responded and Hera sat back down in her seat. "This is Specter 1; we read you loud and clear… Did you receive our coordinates?" He asked still short of breath.

After a minute, Zeb responded. "Yeah, just need to know what hangar to head for."

"Hangar 8… What's your ETA?" Kanan answered curtly.

**CLANK** the sudden sound, heard over the comm, made Hera and Kanan's expressions change from weary to worried, but before Kanan could inquire about it Zeb responded. "Uhh… We'll be there in a few seconds…" **BOOM** a small explosion was heard over the comm, causing Hera and Kanan's faces to contort more with fear for their comrades. "…One problem, we're coming in hot!" Zeb spoke trying to stay calm, but the panic was evident in his voice. Hera straightened up her flight suit as Kanan grabbed his shirt, hastily throwing it on and breaking for the door so that he might be able to help Zeb and Ezra when they crash land.

**CRASH** Kanan exited the Ghost as Phantom and interlocked bounty hunter ship made contact with the ground. The two ships separated and slid towards the Ghost. Kanan extended his arms and took a wide stance, using the Force to push against the oncoming ships and force them to a stop. Hera and Sabine came running out, Chopper was still charging, and Hera was still missing her gloves and head gear. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Sabine yelled, maintaining composure, but still worried, as she exited the ship with blasters drawn, before bringing her full sprint to a dead stop by Kanan, staring at the scene before her with wide eyes. Hera however, slowed down, stopping at the ship's threshold, bringing her hand to her mouth as she gasped. The auxiliary ships spun as they moved further toward the Ghost, and Kanan grunted as he flexed out his arms and put more effort into stopping the ships. The bounty hunter ship tumbled over and began to roll, its hatch was ripped off in the constant impacts on the ground, and as it continued the still unconscious Ezra and the dragonsnake head were flung from the ship. Ezra flew across the hangar crashed into Sabine, putting her flat on her back, and knocking her blaster pistols from her hands; the dragonsnake head collided with Kanan, knocking him over, it landing with his head perfectly in its mouth; and the Mandalorian helmet that Ezra hat earlier donned tumbled on the ground eventually stopping at Hera's feet. The bounty hunter ship crashed into a wall to the left of the Ghost, lying on its side, and the Phantom screeched to a halt a mere meter away from Kanan.

Hera bent over and picked up the Mandalorian helmet, and just looked at the disaster before her without saying a word. Kanan sat up and tugged off the decapitated dragonsnake had from his own. He looked left and right, taking in the all the wreckage, before spotting the Phantom right in front of him, and then the dragonsnake head in his hands. He was about to say something, but before he could Ezra shot up and hollered, "HANDS OF! That's my bantha steak, Kanan." And then he collapsed back on top of Sabine. She grunted, as she sat up, holding Ezra in her lap. The scene with his padawan in Mandalorian armor only added to Kanan's questions.

"SOMBODY BETTER HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS!" Kanan yelled exasperated.

"UHh… It's kinda a long story… heh heh…" Zeb tried to play the whole thing off, as he emerged from the crashed bounty hunter ship.

"Explain!" Hera calmly demanded, relieved everyone came back in one piece, but still worried that whatever they pulled down on Nal Hutta woul come back to bite them.

"Why is Ezra dressed like a Mandalorian, and where'd he get the armor?" Sabine asked, worried and curious, but relieved he was fine over all.

"We'll explain everything, but first I gotta know…" Lanna's voice rung, as she joined Zeb in the hangar. "Do you steal hi food often? Because he keeps going on about it in his sleep." She questioned Kanan, pointing at Ezra.

Kanan furrowed his brow and with a calm anger questioned the male Lasat. "Zeb, what'd you do?"

**SNIFF** **SNIFF** Sabine had picked up a faint scent, and finally identified it and its source. She sat up straight, no longer bent over Ezra, and shot a finger toward Zeb. "YOU TOOK HIM TO A PLEASURE PALACE! DID"T YOU?!" she accused the Lasat, finger pointed, trembling with rage and frustration.

"WHAT?!" Zeb responded.

"GARAZEB ORRELIOS!" Hera shouted in a motherly accusing tone.

"That's not what happened!" Zeb shrunk, cowering in fear of the wrath of his female crewmates, they thinking he had corrupted their youngest member.

Lanna just looked on in amusement as the scene unfolded before her.

Back on the Ghost Zeb and Lanna had finished explaining their Nal Hutta adventure to the Ghost crew around the dejarik table. Chopper roved in. He saw Lanna, and bbebed and whirred, it translated to "Hey! What's going on?"

"Hey, Chopper. We're going to need you to run diagnostics on the Phantom and make a list of parts we'll need to repair it." Hera told the grumpy astromech.

"What?!" Chopper grumped in binary, rushing outside to see why the Phantom would need repairs. His frustrated beeps and spinning of servos when he saw the wreckage could be heard from where the crew sat.

Ezra walked in groggily, rubbing his head. "When did I get back to my cabin, and why does my head hurt?" he asked. He looked up and saw the crew plus Lanna gathered around the dejarik table; from left to right, Lanna, Zeb, Kanan, Hera, Sabine. "Did you two make out on my head again?" Ezra questioned, looking at Zeb and Lanna.

"You What?!" Kanan questioned Zeb, surprised. Sabine and Hera shot him dirty looks.

"You left that out of your story." Hera added.

"That's 'cause it didn't happen!" Zeb defended fervently.

"So you two weren't on top of his head?" Sabine questioned, somewhat hostile.

"No we were. We just didn't make out." Lanna answered honestly. Kanan, Hera, and Sabine shot eye daggers at Zeb, and all he could do was frown and drag one of his massive mitts down his face.

"Sabine why don't you check Ezra's head, and change his bandages, while we discuss what Miss Illusoon plans to do from here." Hera told Sabine in a motherly tone.

"Fine." Sabine said rolling her eyes, and uncrossing her arms as she got up. "Come on…" she said grabbing Ezra by the arm and dragging him off as they left the commons.

"So, what do you pan to do from here?" Kanan questioned Lanna.

"I haven't really given it much thought. I was just concentrating on getting off Nal Hutta in one piece." she replied.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Hera questioned this time.

"I want to avenge my people." She said bluntly.

"So you plan to fight the Empire?" Kanan questioned further.

"Yeah." She was curt.

"Why don't ya join us?" Zeb asked blushing. She turned to look at him and saw his blush. She immediately whipped her head to its original position, and stared down at the dejarik table, blushing in turn.

"I wouldn't mind, but don't they have the final say in this." she replied motioning toward Kanan and Hera.

Zeb was about to say something, but before he could speak, Hera did. "She's right…" She and Kanan shared a look. "You can take the spare bunk in Sabine's room." She continued.

"Wait does this mean…?" Lanna began to question, a little teary eyed.

"Welcome to the crew." Kanan answered with a smug smirk. "You better get some rest. We're going on a supply run tomorrow." Kanan informed her as he and Hera got up and left for their quarters.

"I'll help ya get settled in." Zeb said with a toothy grin.

**Smack** "Argh!" Ezra moaned, arching his back and drawing his shoulder blades together as Sabine slapped a bacta-patch on his bare back.

"Ahh… pipe down ya big baby." Sabine sighed, arms crossed, giving Ezra an eye roll. "If it hurts so much, you shouldn't have gotten yourself injured in the first place." she pouted as she lectured him. "Now come here." She grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down in front of her so she could thoroughly examine it.

"It's not like I did it on purpose." Ezra grouchily retorted dreariness and pain still evident in his voice. That dreariness, however, was quickly dispelled and replaced the red hot blush as he soon realized that he was at eye level with and mere inches away from Sabine's breasts. Feeling the heat on his face, Ezra's body tensed and he tried to quiet his now heavy breathing, hoping Sabine wouldn't notice his change in demeanor.

Ezra's gaze and flushed face was not lost on her, but she chose to let him think that she didn't notice. She just gave a quiet smirk and thought to herself 'boys…' as she brushed her hands through Ezra's checking his head for injuries. "Seriously… you and Zeb together is a recipe for disaster." Sabine sighed.

"What do you mean?!" Ezra choked out, his voice a few octaves higher than the norm, still hoping Sabine hadn't noticed his flushed face.

"Really… What about the Tie-fighter incident? ...or the time we got chased by the inquisitors?" Sabine rolled her eyes, and gave a coquettish smile, as she continued to lecture him and run her hands through his hair, silently taking note of how smooth and soft his hair was, getting a little annoyed as she thought that it might be nicer than her own. She might be a Mandalorian, she was still a girl, and him having nicer hair than her kind of irritated her.

"How was the inquisitor thing our fault? We didn't call them up and invite them over… OW!" Ezra retorted before he was cut off by a cry of pain as he jerked back and shot Sabine a dirty look. She had found a tender spot and decided to put some pressure on it, partly to teach Ezra a lesson, partly to get him to shut up, and partly because she was jealous of his hair.

"You got a few lumps, but you'll be fine." Sabine shot him a sadistic smirk, with a coquettish gleam in her eye, and a slight and an almost unnoticeable pink tint on her cheeks. She couldn't help it as she gazed at Ezra's naked torso; hours upon hours of lightsaber training had given him a chiseled chest and well defined abs. He was filling out nicely and she appreciated how. 'What are you thinking; he's like a little brother. You can't look at him like that.' Sabine had to mentally reprimand herself to calm down. She hated her hormones getting the better of her, and hoped Ezra didn't notice the blush on her face.

There was an awkward silence for what seemed like the longest time.

"So…" Ezra broke the silence, awkwardly putting his hands on the back of his head. Turning his gaze towards Sabine, she shyly and defensively shrugged her shoulders reaching one arm across her abdomen to grab onto the other, still embarrassed by the unnoticeable blush on her face. Of course he didn't notice, and she didn't know whether to be relieved of pissed at how dense he could be. "You notice the hickies Kanan and Hera?"

Sabine released her clenched arm and brought her hand to her mouth as she chuckled, deciding to be relieved he didn't notice the blush on her face. 'This he notices.' she thought to herself. "Yeah who do they think they're fooling?"

"Right… Always coming up with an excuse to sneak off together whenever we have some down time." Ezra continued. "Wanna mess with them?" he asked with a wry smile and a devilish look in his eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" Sabine asked returning Ezra's look.

The two teens snickered evilly as they began to plot against their leaders. It was at least an hour before the returned to their bunks to go to sleep.

Sabine noticed her new bunkmate in her cabin, but was too tired to care. She climbed up to the top bunk to turn in for the night, maybe a little peeved since she preferred the bottom.

 _More Notes: Sorry for the wait. Hope Everyone enjoys this chapter. I'll try not to make you wait so long for the next one._


End file.
